Angelina's Secret
by Nocturngirl
Summary: GOF After years of flirting Angelina and Fred are going to the Yule Ball together. Are they finally a couple? If so, why does she keep disappearing with a certain Slytherin? When Fred finds out her secret, will it ruin their relationship for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

Angelina got an owl. That's how it all started. Now, ordinarily getting an owl from your parents isn't cause for alarm. Unless . . . 

"Wake up Angie!" her best friend Alicia Spinnet yelled, throwing a strawberry at her.

"Stop! I'm awake."

"Maybe she's daydreaming." Katie Bell joined in.

"About who though I wonder?" Alicia said.

"Hmm," Katie started. "Maybe a certain red-haired twin that just asked her to the Yule Ball."

"And who happens to be right behind her."

"What!" Angelina screamed only to have her friends burst into hysterics. "Very funny."

"What's so funny?" Asked a familiar voice as an arm casually went around her shoulder. His hair whisked her face as he leaned close to her and he smelled all squeaky and clean like he just got out of the bath.

"Huh," She said before catching herself. "Oh, nothing." Calm down Ange, this is just Fred we're talking about. He's your friend, like he has been for years.

"Ohh, you shouldn't keep secrets from friends Angel face." He said sitting next to her as he gave her a wink.

You see, he said it himself, _friend_. So what you guys had been seriously flirting since the year started. So what he asked you to the Ball—in front of everyone. That doesn't mean anything's going to change. So what if you turned down four guys including Cedric Diggory just because you thought Fred was going to ask you, luckily Fred didn't know about that. The group, the six of them, had decided to go together anyway. They did everything else together. Although, he did ask her specifically.

Angelina didn't have time to stay in her thoughts for long because George and Lee joined the group as well.

Silent reverie was officially over.

"Sorry." Fred whispered leaning closer to her.

"What?"

"I um, didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I just wanted to say hello. I hope you didn't mind." He continued. His voice sounded strange. It was all choppy. If Angelina didn't know Fred so well she would have sworn that he sounded nervous. And why was Fred apologizing; he constantly interrupted them without a second thought. It was kind of his thing.

"No, I didn't mind." She answered softly.

"Oi, Fred." George yelled. "She already said she'd go with you. Now, focus we've got work to do."

Angelina just looked down hoping to disappear. She was really glad that her skin was brown so no one could really see her blush. Fred's face however seemed to blend in with his hair. He threw his brother a dirty look and pulled away from Angelina. The awkward silence that settled was thankfully interrupted by the screeching of owls. The mail was here. Angelina looked up to see Eros her mother's owl swoop down and drop a letter in her lap. Without stopping the Tawny owl swooped around and made it's way to the Slytherin table. Uh, oh. That can't be good, Angelina thought. Luckily everyone was too preoccupied with there own mail to notice that last bit. Fred and George seemed particularly annoyed by a piece of mail they received and leaned forward to discuss it.

Angelina didn't worry about that, she had her own problems to attend to. She slowly ripped open the letter on her mother's embossed parchment. She began to read it and nearly choked on her juice.

"Angel, are you okay." Fred said focusing his attention on her once more as she started coughing. Angelina looked around to see her other friends were looking at her with equal concern. She just swallowed hard, nodded her head and excused herself. She calmly walked out of the Great Hall, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. As soon as she got out the double doors she attacked the letter again. No, it couldn't be true. Why now? Why now when everything was now starting to go well.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Shut up!" She said without looking up.

"You'll never guess what I just got?" He asked with a sneer.

"I said shut up."

"You can't guess?" He said moving closer to her.

"Draco, I swear if you say one more word to me-"

"You'll what? Will you un-invite me to the Ball? Well it's too late your mum's already invited me." He crossed his arms on his chest. "So have you asked the Weasel yet? I can't wait to see that. I'm sure the rents will love it. You elegantly dressed in Vera Fang robes and your twin Weasel in some hand me down-"

"I Hate You!" Angelina said moving so they were almost nose to nose. She turned to leave but Draco grabbed her hand.

"How long do you really think that you can keep this up, Ina? Especially now-"

The doors of the Great Hall opened and out came Fred and George obviously in a hurry. Angelina quickly reclaimed her hand from Draco not sure if Fred saw her or not. He had to have seen something because he paused and looked back toward them. Luckily George grabbed him and pulled him towards the staircase.

"Hey," Angelina said nervously as she sat next to Fred in potions that afternoon. They had been partners since thier first year when Snape learned that having Fred and George together, playing with potions, and fire, was an invitation for disaster.

"So, you just jetted out during breakfast." He said.

"Oh, yeah." She said not knowing what else to. By, the look in his eyes she knew he was going to ask her more.

"So, everything okay?"

"Oh, no problem. Nothing much."

Fred just looked at her for a moment before leaning back in his chair. He lazily put his hands behind his head. As he leaned back in his chair the light landed on him. Strands of red hair sparkled in the sunlight. Like George, he had grown his hair out over the summer and it swayed as he rocked in his chair. "It's damn bad luck that we have no Qidditch this year huh?"

Angelina breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, here's something they could talk about that was safe. Quidditch. "Yeah, I really wanted to get the cup this year. But, I suppose we just have to root for Harry or Cedric now, to win the TriWizard Cup."

"Well, Harry anyway." Fred said with a huff. "Shame though, I really wanted to stick it to those Slytherins." Fred said.

His body may have looked relaxed but Angelina could tell that the tone of his voice changed a bit. She knew Fred too well.

"Me too." She said tentatively.

"I guess that's what you and Malfoy were talking about?" He slanted his eyes down to look at her. "Quidditch?"

Angelina quickly looked away. Merlin, help me! "Umm, not really. We were just talking."

"Talking?" Fred said sitting up straight again. "I didn't know people talked to Malfoy. I mean, not on purpose anyway."

Angelina laughed still unable to make eye contact. "We'd better start on this potion before Snape has us in detention again. Knowing him he'd save it for the night of the Ball."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, so what's the deal with Angelina and Malfoy. I'm pretty sure it's not what you think--or maybe it is. Sorry if it starts off a bit slow. It picks up I promise so I hope you keep reading. The Yule Ball is next and as you know High School dances are always rife with drama like people disappearing with other peoples dates. Wink! This is my first Fanfic attempt. Please review, I'd love to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina's robes were Icicle blue with a brocade pattern. It was very form fitting and the slits went all the way up her thighs. She stood watching her reflection feeling somewhat pleased with herself.

"I swear," Katie said turning around. "If Fred doesn't ask you out officially tonight then he's absolutely mental."

Angelina stood smiling at her reflection. It was strange to think of her and Fred as a couple. The six of them: the twins, Lee, Katie, Alicia, and herself had been friends since they were sorted into Griffindor, though Katie came a year later. Well, Angelina and Fred weren't exactly friends at first, if you count all the arguing. But they all did everything together. They were all going to the Yule Ball together, but Fred did make the effort to actually ask her. It was almost like it was a real date. And he had been much nicer to her, since the year started actually. He just seemed different. She looked at her hair, which she had swooped up and in curls. "You think so."

"Only she looks like she would ask him first." Alicia said, interrupting her thoughts. "I think someone is dreaming of being a Weasley."

"Well, at least I didn't do a Conjunctus charm, like someone I know, just to see what her and Oliver's kids would look like." Angelina teased back.

"I did not!" Alicia protested unable to hide her smile.

"Guys, we told the boys we'd meet them downstairs ages ago." Katie said looking at the time.

"Does it really need to take them this long to get ready?" George complained as he waited at the bottom of the staircase for the girls.

"I know. We see them everyday." Lee joined in. "I think we know what they look like by now."

"Wicked." Fred said looking up.

The girls stood at the top of the staircase. And were each equally pleased with the reaction of their partners.

"Glamor charm." Katie whispered to her female companions. "Works every time."

The girls came down the stairs like they were floating. The Glamour charm that Katie did, gave them all a glow and they guys could not take their eyes off them. Angelina's robe seemed to give off a different glow setting her apart from her friends.

"Wow," Fred said taking Angelina's hand. He had never seen Angelina dressed up. I mean he knew she was pretty and all that. But, he'd only seen her in her uniform and muddy Qudditch robes. She was a jeans and tank top girl when it came to Muggle clothes. But, he had to admit: she looked pretty good in that too.

"Is that good?" Angelina asked nervously.

"That's." Fred just smiled. "Wow."

Angelina just smiled and took his hand and let him lead her inside the Great Hall. She was too accustomed to being a tomboy, she almost didn't know what to do with herself. It wasn't the first time wearing dress robes, or attending a Ball. On the contrary, it was just the first time she cared if someone else liked how she looked. It was the first time she ever dressed up for, other than her mother's insistence.

They went over to find a good spot and were joined by Ron and his partner Padma Patil.

"Oh, Ginny you look lovely." Angelina said as they young girl joined them. "Hello Neville." Angelina said as the poor boy turned crimson.

When the Hall doors opened again the TriWizard Champions entered with their partners. Cedric Diggory entered with Cho Chang, Fleur De laCour entered with Roger Davies

"Figures." Ron muttered.

Fred and George just started laughing remembering Ron's last run in with Fleur.

Harry entered the hall with Padma's sister Parvarti.

But no couple got nearly as much attention as Hermione Granger entering with—

"No way!" Lee shouted.

Angelina and the other girls' jaw dropped in shock. "Viktor Krum!"

"That's wicked mate!" George said to Ron, laughing hysterically.

"That's two now." Fred said. "Hermione looks all right out of the library huh."

They started, once again to take the mickey, neither of them caring that Ron's partner was standing right there. But, Padma looked on like she couldn't be bothered.

"Well, done Hermione!" Angelina yelled. "Woo hoo!"

"Oi, what's all that?" Fred said returning his attention to his partner.

"What's the matter Freddykins?" Angelina said smirking. "You're the only one who can admire other people's partners."

"I wasn't admiring them."

Angelina just folded her arms in mock indignation.

"Besides," Fred said. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I've already got the most beautiful girl here."

It was such a pathetic line. But, Fred had that twinkle and gave Angelina that smile. Besides, he called her beautiful. Some allowances had to be made.

"Now Angel face, since only the people on this side of the room have seen you, let's dance." He said. "I want to make sure everyone is equally jealous."

They went out onto the dance floor. And although they had every intention of being calm and dignified like Magonogall said, it was not in their nature to not have fun together. They were Fred and Angelina. Pretty soon they were adding there own dance moves, copying each others and then it seemed to be an all out war on who could do the wildest dance. The crowd slowly parted for them giving them more and more room. Fred picked her up and spun her around and twirled her until she was dizzy.

Angelina finally stopped when she felt like she was going to pass out. They went to get drinks and both drank it in one gulp. They had no idea where their friends were.

"I'm so hot I think I'm going to die." Angelina said panting.

"Well, we cant have that." Fred said stroking a wet curl from her face. "Do you? Um, do you want to go outside? Fancy a walk or something?"

"Umm, sure, yeah sure." She was starting to get out of breath again. "Let me just go up for my jacket."

"No, wait here. I'll get mine for you." He bowed gallantly and quickly ran out of the Hall.

Angelina sat down at the nearest table. What a night!

"Huh! I suppose you're having fun." Draco said sitting beside her.

"What do you want Draco?"

"Who says I want anything?" He said folding his arms and throwing his right knee over his left. He slanted his eyes and looked at Angelina, listlessly. "So, is that how you plan on dancing at your Bewitching? I can't wait to see you and the Weasel there. I'm sure aunt Lucy--"

"Uhh, Great Merlin, you are so annoying!" Angelina yelled throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Where is Pansy? Isn't she your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be bothering her and not me?"

"Hrmph! She went to freshen up, or something. How should I know?" Draco sat there silent for a few seconds. "Where's your Weasel--"

"Call, him that again Draco, I dare you." Angelina said whipping out her wand.

He quickly raised his hands in surrender knowing better than anyone not to be on the receiving end of her hexes. "You are so dramatic." He said quietly as she put her wand away. "Come on." He said grabbing her hand as he stood.

"Come where?" Angelina said looking at him in surprise. "What? You don't mean you actually want me to dance with you." She said rising.

"I'm bored." He said coolly.

"Well, if that's all." She made as if she were going to sit.

"Will, you just come on." He said trying not to smile.

"Fine." She said taking his hand. "But you say one thing to make me mad and I'm kicking you in the shin."

He led her onto the floor to dance. It was late. There was hardly anyone left in the Great Hall by this time but Angelina still looked around. Then again, Fred had to go all the way upstairs to their dorms to get his coat. She had at least ten full minutes before he got back. And it was Fred. No doubt he would run into someone or some distraction along the way. That gave her time for a quick dance and they would never need to talk about it.

"Are you afraid that Weas-" Draco caught himself, "Weasley is going to catch you."

"Shut up." Angelina still eyeing after he almost slipped up. "Besides, I thought you'd be worried that your Slytherin cronies would see you. Where are your flunkies Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Why should I care about anyone thinks?" He said haughtily, with only one quick look around. "You're one to talk."

"I'm not worried at all. Besides, I could always say that you Imperuised me and I didn't know what I was doing." Angelina said before they both laughed.

"Look, Ina, you can't be serious about this whole Weasley thing?"

"Oh, Dray, why did you have to ruin it?" Angelina groaned. "Look, who I date is my business all right."

"Not, for long." Draco replied.

"What's that's supposed to mean? Is that a threat?"

"I'm just saying. You're not going to be able to do that little dance with Weasley at the _next_ Ball. You have to find someone more suitable."

"Of course." Angelina said suddenly smiling. "That's exactly what I have to do, isn't it? It doesn't matter who does it? It just matters _who_."

"What are you on about?" Draco said looking at the far away glazed expression on her face. "What?" He knew that look too well. It's gotten him into trouble before. "No! Whatever it is, no."

"Come here!" Angelina said grabbing his arm and quickly leading him out of the Great Hall. They quickly ducked out of the path of Professor Snape and went outside.

Fred racing and had gotten to the steps in time to see Angelina and Draco Malfoy go outside. No, it can't be. He decided to first go into the Hall, because he must have been wrong. It must be some mistake. He walked through the Great Hall twice and all he saw were the few remaining couples and Pansy Parkinson. She seemed to be doing the same thing he was: looking for someone. No, it was not possible.

So is this why she wanted me to leave to get a coat? So she could go off with Malfoy? It didn't seem right. He could not believe that he and Angelina had been playing this game for years only for her to be with Malfoy. And, he was two years younger. Fred walked outside and began to search the grounds. Snape was on the other side zapping couples out of their little hiding places but there was no sign of Angelina and Malfoy. He decided to go the other way. If Snape saw him at all Fred was sure he'd get detention and Snape would take fifty points from Griffindor for sure. They didn't exactly have a relationship built on what one would call trust. Speaking of trust, Fred thought as he finally heard Angelina's voice. She and Malfoy sat on one of the benches under the tree.

"It is enough of a shame that I'm in Griffindor." Angelina said.

"Yeah, Well I'd be ashamed too." Malfoy said.

"Shut up!" She said punching him in the arm.

"Hey, I'm not little Draco anymore. I could take you if I wanted to."

"I'd like to see you try!" Angelina said laughing.

Fred could hardly hear them. The cold wind was whipping past his ears and he could only hear bits and pieces. Fred moved behind a bush and started rummaging through his clothes. Damn Dress Robes. As he moved the coat from his right arm to his left he thought of one last hope. He was sure he had them. He was going to use them if the girls all disappeared to the ladies together, but he and Angelina sort of abandoned everyone else. He opened the jacked and looked in the inside pocket. Yes! Extendable Ears: never leave home without them.

Unfortunately by the time Fred got the Extendable Ears out the conversation consisted of Angelina screaming and laughing and Draco apparently wrestling her. He was tired of waiting.

"Come on Draco I'm serious. That's not what I came out here for."

"So, what exactly did you come out here for?" Fred asked from behind them.

Angelina by now was practically lying down on the bench with Draco leaning forward so he was almost on top of her.

"Fred." She said quickly getting up. "I can explain."

"Really, I'd love to hear this." Fred said through gritted teeth.

"So would I." Draco said smirking.

"Shut up Draco! Just go inside."

"Fine, but don't think that this changes anything." Draco said.

"Uhh!" Angelina screamed. "I can't do this right now."

"Then don't." Fred said as he began to leave.

"That's right Weasley." Draco said. "Give up. Some things are beyond the reach of your family."

"Draco, I swear." Angelina said. She ran forward to stop Fred leaving. "Fred please at least talk to me."

"Nice coat." He muttered glaring at her.

Angelina looked down at the expensive black velvet and fur that warmed her. She quickly pulled it off and threw it to Draco. "Could you please leave now? I have nothing more to say to you."

"Oh, you don't? Really?" Draco said. "Good. Then, I guess you know when I'll see you next." He walked away laughing under his breath.

Fred had until this point stood like a rock, completely immobile with his arms firmly crossed around his chest. All that anger however had only a matter of time before it was released.

"Fred please, I can explain."

"You can explain?" He yelled. "You can explain! Can you explain why you said you would go to the Ball with me if you wanted to spend the night with someone else? Can you explain why sent me to get a coat for you if it wasn't just to get me to leave the room? Can you explain why I had to spend nearly half an hour looking for you? Can you explain why I see you with Malfoy? Malfoy!! Can you explain how a guy supposed to feel when he finds his girlfriend alone in the dark with another guy?"

Angelina just stood there in shock. She had never seen Fred this angry before. I mean this was Fred! He had never—wait "Girlfriend?" She said. Somehow she could not quite remember all the other things he said. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

Fred looked down at her. Her lips were pursed, as she tried to tolerate to cold and her eyes were like glassy pools of chocolate. "Of course." He said softly. "That's what tonight was supposed to be all about."

"Oh, Fred!" She said throwing herself in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his.

Fred stumbled back, not expecting that reaction. He wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist pulling her body against his. He was so engrossed in the kiss that for a few moments he forgot what he just saw. "Hey!" He said pushing her away from him. He had thought of kissing Angelina like that for so long, but tonight had not gone at all according to plan. "What are you trying to do, distract me so I'll forget about Malfoy?"

"No, of course not." Though that would be a very good idea right now. At least the kiss helped. He didn't sound nearly as mad as he did before. And at least he was no longer yelling at her. "Look, Fred. I'm sorry that you were looking for me but you know there is nothing to worry about. We were just talking. I mean Draco? Ew! The idea is apalling! Besides, why would I want Draco Malfoy, when I can have Fred Weasley." She finished putting her arms around his neck again. This time she did not have to pull him towards her. His arm immediately went around her waist and pulled her toward him.

This was it. It was really happening. Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson were officially a couple.

* * *

**A/N: **Awww, they got together--duh. Is everything going to stay rosy? Is Fred really over the whole Draco thing? I doubt it. Where's the fun in that ;) And what's really going on with Angelina and Draco? Would she really be dating someone two years younger? Hmm, or is it something else. Imperius Curse? Blackmail? Author toying with your emotions to mislead you? Mwahaha! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweets for my Sweet." Fred said, placing a box of candy into Angelina's hands.

She looked up from her breakfast, eyeing him strangely. She had been the unofficial tester for too many of Weasleys' Weezes to ingest anything that they gave her.

Fred obviously saw her apprehension. "I promise there's no canary creams or anything like it in the whole bunch."

"So, it's just candy?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked.

"Angel face, can't a guy bring his girlfriend candy just to celebrate her sweetness?"

Girlfriend-he he. Angelina still liked hearing that. They had been together now for about a month. It was strange. Nothing much seemed to change between them. There was a lot more snogging and a little less arguing. But, Angelina thought that they would see each other much more often. Fred had been so distracted lately. She knew something was going on because he and George kept disappearing. It was so bad that even though it had been a month they had only been on two real dates not counting the Hogmeade trip that was coming up. Realization snapped in Angelina's head. "No, Fred. You are going to cancel our Hogsmeade plans aren't you?"

"Now, Angel honey," Fred said tentatively, his hands out defensively. "Cancel is such an ugly word. I just meant more like rearrange."

Angelina sat with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"It's just for like an hour or two I swear. I just have a little meeting to take care of."

"What kind of meeting?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing important."

"I know the feeling." Angelina muttered. "You know Fred if you keep this up I'll have to start finding someone else to fill up all my free time."

Fred sighed. "Angel face I swear I'll make it up to you. As soon as George, Lee and I are done we'll come to meet you, Alicia and Katie and I'll whisk you off to the best Hogsmeade trip ever." He knew he was totally blowing it. And Angelina was right; she could easily find someone else to fill up her free time. Guys asked her out all the time, before they were together. And, some guys still tried to ask her out now.

Angelina looked over to her friends and saw they each wore a similar expression of annoyance. It didn't matter there was nothing she could do about it anyway. She wasn't going to force Fred to spend time with her. At, least this way she could send her mother an owl without alerting the media, by waking up early. "Fine."

Fred leaned over and kissed her. She had to admit she liked that too.

Two owls swooped down knocking over a bowl fruit and Fred's cereal. They had been so involved in themselves; they didn't notice the mail coming in. Angelina looked up to see Eros and her Father's owl Cronos before her. They had a large box strapped to their legs. Fred freed Cronos as Angelina released Eros. Everyone around them looked on eagerly. Angelina probably got more mail than anyone at the Griffindor table. Every week it was either her favorite cookies from her mother, books from her father, or things from her Grandparents or Aunt Cissy.

"More presents?" Alicia asked.

"You are so spoiled." Katie teased.

"I am not!" Angelina said with more feeling than she intended. She quickly looked away from her friends.

"Ohh, _Transylvania_ _Threads_. Very Chic." Angelina heard from behind. She closed her eyes hoping that it wasn't who she knew it was.

"Aren't you a little far from home Malfoy?" Fred asked, glaring at him. He motioned to the Slytherin table across the Hall. "Shoo!"

"Aren't you a little out of your league Weasley?" Draco answered flipping an envelope between his fingers. "You are certainly out of your price range. I know that's not a present from you."

"What do you want Draco?" Angelina asked turning to face him.

"A little birdie gave me this for you." He said, still holding on to his owl. He handed Angelina the envelope that in a familiar and elegant hand simply said _Angel. _Angelina snatched it from him. Draco just smiled. "I'd say good luck but, why lie."

The group watched him as he walked away, Fred in silent fury. He turned back to Angelina, waiting for her to say something. They had never talked about what happened the night of the Yule Ball. And, so far that strategy had been working for them, or at least for her. Angelina could not bring her eyes to meet Fred's so they all just sat in silence. That silence was interrupted by Lavender and Parvarti rushing toward them. The nosy twins, as Fred called them, had overheard Draco.

"Is that really something from _Transylvania Threads_?" Lavender asked.

"Isn't that really expensive--"

"Oh, I forgot my book!" Angelina said loudly, but not very convincingly. She didn't care. She just needed to get away. "See you in class." She gave Fred a quick kiss, still unable to look at him, and left the Great Hall before he could respond.

Fred looked at Alicia and Katie but they both avoided his eyes as well. They quickly excused themselves and ran out of the Hall.

"What was that?" George said.

Fred was wondering the same thing.

The girls ran into the dorm to find Angelina sitting on her bed reading her letter. The box sat on the bed before her.

"You are not going to open it?" Katie asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know what it is." Angelina answered gravely.

"But, we can still open it." Katie said with an eager smile. "Come on, I just want to touch something from _Transylvania Threads._"

"Fine."

Katie plopped down on the bed before her and started opening the box. Alicia sat down, having the same curiosity. The three of them leaned forward and pulled back the tissue to reveal emerald green and silver dress robes.

"Ohh," Both Katie and Alicia said. The robes actually glowed as the makers charmed the thread itself, before it's woven into cloth. Katie gingerly took it out of the box and held it out before her. "It's amazing. And ohh, it really is as soft as they say. I bet you can't wait to wear it."

"Aside from meeting You-Know-Who, there is nothing I want to do less."

"Except tell Fred, apparently." Alicia said. "You're going to have to tell him you know."

"No, I don't. If you guys don't say anything then how is he going to find out?"

"He's already suspicious." Alicia said, sitting down again. "I mean, Draco Malfoy hand delivering a letter to you, right after you get something from a ridiculously expensive store. Come on Ange."

"I know." Angelina said dropping her head on the pillow. "Ugh, I hate this, but if I tell him then he'll hate me."

"Don't be stupid."

"He's not going to hate you."

"Well, he won't look at me the same way so he might as well." Angelina said. "I mean, when he hears about me and Draco. He hates him."

"That's why you should be the one to tell him." Katie said.

"And better sooner than later." Alicia said.

"Speaking of late." Katie said looking up at the clock. The girls quickly grabbed their things and rushed out of the dorm. Angelina ran back inside, stuffed the dress back into its box and hid it under the bed.

"Hey," Angelina said nervously as she approached Fred in potions. This seemed all too familiar.

"Hey." Fred answered.

Angelina didn't know what to say. What happened? She was supposed to mad at him about their date, but she knew that would not work. Okay, desperate times and all that. She sat on the table facing Fred—he loved her legs so why not give him a better view. Luckily, Snape was not in yet. "So," she said crossing her legs nonchalantly. As she did her hand _accidentally _brushed her skirt moving it up a few more inches. "What do you have planned for Hogsmeade?" She looked on innocently. At least he didn't look _that_ mad anymore. At least he was distracted. It was really underhanded trick but at this point she could not care less.

Fred perked up a bit.

"Angelina!" Someone called. She turned around to see a group of Hufflepuff girls clamoring around her.

"Is it true?"

"Did you really get something from _Transylvania Threads_?"

"What did you get?"

Damn nosy twins, Angelina cursed inside, they were faster than the Wizarding Network. She could see Fred's composure change. To make matters worse Cedric Diggory joined them. She and Cedric had always been pretty good friends. And they had been playing against each other for years.

"Hey Angie." He said. "Hey Fred."

Fred's answer was barely audible.

"So what did you get?" Said Crystal Powers another Hufflepuff.

Angelina just glared at her, making sure she knew not to ask any more questions.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't it a little late for the Ball?" Cedric said. "You got some secret plans we don't know about?"

Fred just looked up with a fresh hatred.

"Ms. Johnson." Said the silky, drawling monotone of Proffesor Snape. "If you have finished holding court I would like the permission to start my class." He paused. "Ten points from Griffindor."

Angelina didn't even argue. She had never been so happy to see Snape, well ever. She slid from the desk and sat down as the group disbursed. Well, that didn't go at all as planned. Perhaps she would have to tell Fred the truth after all.

"How was Divination?" She asked trying once again. "Did Trelawney make any more predictions on your life?"

"We should get to work." He said.

Oh no, Angelina thought. If Fred was interested in doing potions, for real, he must really be mad at her. He barely spoke a word to her all class, though not from her lack of trying. She even tried to tempt Fred into experimenting but he wasn't even interested in making anything explode. That's when she knew she was in trouble.

"Fred." She called running after him and George when Snape finally released them. She grabbed his arm, able to tell them apart even from behind. "You are going to have to talk to me."

"Maybe, I'll just be cryptic and run away. It seems to work for you." Fred finally answered.

"Speaking of cryptic and running away," Angelina started. "You seem to know about that as well."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you and George have been up to something since school started, and you haven't exactly let me in on that secret have you." She argued.

George took that as his cue to leave them alone.

"Yeah, well I'm not getting expensive packages and letters from other girls am I?"

"Fred, I swear, it's not what you think. Whatever you think, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's . . . it's complicated."

Fred crossed him arms, unimpressed.

"Come on Fred, don't you trust me at all?" Angelina asked. "After all this time, don't you think you know me a little better than that? I didn't think that you of all people would give up on me so quickly."

They stood silent for a while.

"I haven't given up on you." He said softly.

"Then please trust me. Look, I get that you have something going on now that you feel like you can't tell me, but I trust you. Can't you do me the same favor? I just need time to deal with this on my own."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, expenisve clothes? Mystery letters from Draco? I promise all will be revealed next. 


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina stood in the hallway by the dungeons. She knew Draco would be coming this way soon. It was the day of the second task so she did not have much time. Finally, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. As soon as she saw the pale blond hair she grabbed his arm and pulled him into Snape's class.

"What the—Ina?"

"Draco, you have to help me."

"And good day to you too."

"Come on."

"Come on what? You haven't said a word to me in how long?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so determined to ruin my relationship, I'd be more open to conversation."

"What relationship? I know you don't mean that sham you have with Weasel?"

"Speaking of shams, how's Pansy? At least I _like_ my boyfriend."

"I'm leaving." He started out of the room.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Angelina said grabbing his arm and stopping him. "Please."

"What?"

"I need you to be my date."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Please, Drake. Come on." Angelina begged. "It could be fun, like before. Remember before Fred and Pansy and Slytherin and Griffindor it was always us. Why can't we just do that for one night?"

"Because, it's not real."

Angelina was silent. Angelina sat on one of the tables. It was the table she and Fred shared.

"Are you breaking up with Weasley?" Draco asked moving to face her.

"No."

He leaned forward on the table with an arm on each side of her. "Then why don't you ask him?"

"Be serious, I can't ask Fred to take me. That would be awful. You know how theyare. I know, I would be totally embarrassed-"

"Yes, you would be. You should be."

"I hate you." She pushed him away and started toward the door. "You know exactly what I mean. Don't you wish sometimes that you could do what you wanted to do and not what you're told you have to do?"

"I do what I want to do." He yelled following her.

Whipping around to face him, Angelina said. "Really, then why are you so unhappy Drake? Tell me that. " Her voice was pleading again. "Come on Drake, it's _me_. Don't you still love me at all?"

Draco didn't respond.

"You're pathetic." She turned to leave again, but Draco grabbed her arm with some force.

"I'm the pathetic one? Who's the one having the secret affair, Ina? Who's the one trying to live double lives? Who's the one hiding things and skulking around empty classrooms? It is never going to work with you and that Bloodtraitor Weasley. The sooner you accept that and move on the better off you'll be. You're older you think you would have accepted that by now."

Angelina pulled her arm away from his grasp, turned around and buried her face in her hands. She hated this. Why did everything have to be so hard? Now, here she was begging Draco for help.

"What are you doing?" Draco was stunned hearing her sniffle and seeing her shoulders shake. "You're not—Ina! You can't cry. Stop it! You don't cry, so just stop." He said not knowing what else to. This was not like her to be bawling over some guy.

"I'm not crying." She said wiping her face.

He looked at her disapprovingly, wrapping his arms across his chest and sighed. "Fine."

"What?"

"I said, fine Angel, fine. But, don't blame me when this whole thing—"

"Oh, Drake." Angelina screamed throwing her arms around him.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

They both looked up, their arms still around each other. That mischevious smile instantly crept across Draco's face while Angelina's face turned to one of horror. "Fred?" What he was doing in Snape's stores she didn't know. But it was Fred. He was always in places he wasn't allowed to be in. She thought he'd be with George getting the bets for the second task ready.

"Thank you, once again, for another edition of Traitor's Theatre." Fred said lightly before determinedly exiting the room.

"Let me explain." Angelina begged running after him. Fred did not slow his step until Angelina stood in front of him halting his progress. "Fred please."

"What? What can you possibly tell me that is going to explain why I always catch you with Malfoy."

She knew there was nothing she could say but the truth now. "I'm—I'm being Bewitched."

"What?"

"Not literally of course, I am having a Bewitching Ball."

"What, like pretentious rich families make their daughters do?"

"Yes. Exactly like that." She said slowly walking forward.

"Why?"

"Because I am from a pretentious rich, family." Angelina said softly. "And I thought that if you knew about how I grew up and who I grew up with you would change your opinion of me."

"You're rich?" Fred asked.

"A little."

"What's a little?" Fred asked. When he thought about it he really didn't know anything about Angelina's family. She never really talked about them. She talks about them of course but he had no idea what her parents did or anything about them.

"Have you heard of Angelus Johnson?"

"Angelus Johnson? The Millionaire who owns the Tutshill Tornados?"

"Among other things, yeah, well that's kind of my father."

"That's your father?!!" Fred stood for a few moments in shock. She wasn't just rich she was a Galleonaire. Everything he overheard was starting to make sense. "So, that's why you asked Malfoy to be your date?"

"What—no, you don't understand."

"No, I heard you. You don't want me to embarrass you."

"Fred Draco is—"

"There's my Angel." She heard someone say.

Angelina didn't have to question whom the voice belonged to and by the horrified expression on Fred's face she knew this conversation became even harder. She clenched her fists and grimaced. She really wanted an opportunity to explain this one first. "Uncle Luke." She said smiling as he walked toward them.

Fred stood stupefied as Angelina met Lucius Malfoy and embrace him. Uncle? No way. What unholy union made this possible? Lucius Malfoy stood with his arm around Angelina completely disregarding Fred's existence. Fred looked beyond them to see Narcissa Malfoy, Draco and a very finely dressed Black couple walking toward them. Both ladies were dressed in thick fur coats and hats. Fred looked on in horror as Narcissa Malfoy and Angelina exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

Mrs. Malfoy placed her hands on Angelina's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Ina, what is the matter dear? You look upset?"

Angelina took a breath and said a quick prayer. "No, no of course not. Aunt Cissy, Mother, Daddy, what are you guys doing here?" Angelina asked greeting her parents.

"Didn't Draco tell you we were coming?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "We waited here for you, because he said you were on your way."

"I sure he did. How considerate of him." Angelina said through gritted teeth moving to stand between Lucius and Fred. She looked back at Fred who was obviously taking this opportunity to make his exit certain the group would not notice his absence as they didn't seem to notice his presence. Angelina saw Lucius' arm flick swiftly as his cane struck Fred in his stomach preventing his departure.

"Ina, are you not going to introduce your friend?" He said acknowledging Fred's existence for the first time. He still did not deign look at him but kept his eyes trained on Angelina.

"Of course. I was just going to." Angelina said nervously. "Fred, these are Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and my parents Angelus and Lucinda Johnson. Everyone, this is Fred. Fred Weasley."

"What's all this now?" Angelina's father said.

Looking up, Fred saw Angelina's father's large frame moving toward him. He was dressed similar to Lucius Malfoy with the very expensive black robes and a thick cape with an ornate—and obviously Goblin made—clasp: a silver serpent with emerald eyes. "Fred Weasley? Angelus Johnson." He extended his Dragon-skin gloved hand to him.

Fred took it and tried his best to be coherent in his greeting. This was far too overwhelming. He could see Draco on the side smirking obviously enjoying this.

"Weasley?" Mr. Johnson said stroking his chin. "Don't I know a Weasley?"

"Arthur Weasley," Mr. Malfoy whispered leaning closer to Mr. Johnson. "You know."

"Ahh, another Weasley? Great Merlin, how many of them are you?

"Seven." Fred answered.

"Far too many." Mr. Malfoy said in his cool voice.

"I'm sure you remember my sister Ginny, don't you Mr. Malfoy?" Fred asked defiantly. Although they didn't know for certain, he was still convinced that it _was_ Malfoy who gave Ginny Tom Riddle's diary.

"All the red hair is too distracting to remember you individually." He answered un-phased.

"I meet a Weasley in Egypt?" Mr. Johnson said. "Another one?"

"Yes, my brother Bill works for Gringotts there."

"Ah, yes. He was a big help. Very capable." Mr. Johnson paused to look Fred up and down. His entire tone and expression changed. "Now, to get to the meat of it all Fred Weasley. Exactly how well do you know my daughter? You two are just friends I assume."

Angelina stood only a few feet away but was being absorbed into another conversation. This is not how she wanted to introduce Fred to her parents if at all. And, she knew how much he hated the Malfoys so she really would have loved to prepare him for this level of familiarity.

"Ina, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, aunt Cissy, what?" She said. She would not be able to eavesdrop on the males' conversation and participate in her own simultaneously.

"We wanted to know if you tried on the dress yet." Her mother sighed obviously annoyed.

"Oh, no."

"Angelina Cassiopeia, I sent that to you over a month ago." He mother complained.

"Oh, don't worry, Lucy." Narcissa moved closer to Angelina. "I am sure you will look beautiful as always, my dear."

"Thank you aunt Cissy."

"Besides, _I_ was the one who picked that dress." Narcissa said fixing Angelina's Griffindor scarf. "And no one can deny that our Angel looks stunning in green."

"Apparently the sorting hat didn't think so." Angelina said much louder that she had desired. Narcissa Malfoy released Angelina's scarf as if it burned and her mother gasped and Angelina realized she did not need to remind them of their greatest disappointment: her being sorted into Griffindor instead of Slytherin. The group fell silent. Both the Malfoys and both her parents were not only Slytherins but they each came from a long line of Slytherins. With their Pureblood Slytherin pride, her being a Griffindor was hard enough to accept in her first year. They did not need that thrown in their faces.

Her father and Uncle Luke began grilling Fred as to the nature of their relationship and Fred finally conceded by telling them that he and Angelina were in fact dating since they went to the Yule Ball together.

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy said in her soft drawl. "You didn't tell me that Ina was dating that Weasley boy?"

"Oh, didn't I mother?" Draco moved toward the women between his mother's and Mrs. Johnson. "I suppose I didn't think _he_ was very important." He shot Angelina a look. "I'm sorry aunt Lucy."

"It's not your fault Drakie. Angelina was the one keeping secrets; I don't think we should be questioning Drake." Lucinda Johnson said firmly.

Angelina narrowed her eyes, throwing daggers at Draco.

"Oh, Lucy. It's not as if we didn't keep a few secrets from our mothers when we were that age. She is young. It is not serious. It is not as though she is going to marry a Weasley." Narcissa Malfoy said matter-of-factly. "But, I thought you told me the Diggory boy asked you? He is a Hufflepuff though. Still, at least he is handsome. He would look very good on your arm at your Bewitching."

"Yes, a school Ball is one thing but your Bewitching is what is important." Her mother said. "You cannot go with just anyone. And Diggory may look nice but I would much rather you went with someone from a better family."

"True. It is better to send the right message." Her aunt Cissy agreed. "What about Halston? He's older, very handsome and Zabini is an old family."

Angelina looked at Fred knowing he had overheard this entire conversation. A part of her wanted to scream 'Do you see why you never met my family? Do you see why I kept this a secret?' But, she was too ashamed. And, when she saw the look on his face she knew her fears about him meeting them was founded. He didn't look at her the way he used to. He looked at her as though she were on of them.

"I'm sure you all want to catch up." Fred said. He did not take his eyes off Angelina nor did the expression she feared change. "I'm late and have to meet my brother." As Fred started off he was stopped again by Lucius Malfoy's cane.

"I am glad to hear Mr. Weasley that you and Angelina are not serious." He started. "After all, Angelina was raised in a very privileged lifestyle quite beyond your comprehension. Someone of your background could not possibly understand. You two are from completely different worlds. You could never dream to keep her in—how do the Muggles say it—the manner to which she is accustomed."

"Uncle Luke!"

"Angel, my dear." He said placing his hand firmly on her shoulder. "What kind of godfather would I be if I did not look out for your well being?"

She looked up at him knowing what he was doing. He was so good at belittling people. He never yelled. He never raised his voice. And, he often smiled. But, the way he spoke with such disdain made his message abundantly clear. "Come, come." He said tilting her chin toward him. "Don't look at me that way. After all you are our only girl. We have to make sure that you will be taken care of."

Fred was red with anger but chose not to respond. "Ladies." He nodded to Angelina's mother and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Charmed." They said in unison, in a tone that conveyed they were anything but.

Fred just looked at Angelina and without saying another word turned and left.

"Fred!" She called starting to go after him. She had not gone two steps when she felt someone clutch her wrist tight. She looked back to see her father preventing her departure.

"You cannot be serious?" He said. "Weasley?"

"Daddy." She looked at Draco, who just stood beside her mother with that look saying 'I told you so' in his eyes.

Angelina's family did not approve of her choice in Fred Weasley. The only thing he had in his favor was being a Pureblood but as Mr. Malfoy reminded them the Weasleys' rarely behaved like it. Teenager or no, Angelus Johnson was not going to allow his only daughter to make such an appalling decision. She was seventeen and old enough to begin accepting her position in society. Angelina actually spent the first half of the day watching the second task with her parents and the Malfoys. Draco abandoned them directly and Angelina was made to suffer the disapproval of her parents and her Godparents. When she was finally allowed to join her friends she was exhausted.

Fred, being who he was, continued as though nothing had happened. He, George and Lee made jokes, took bets and were their normal social selves. He was nothing if not a good actor.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked as her friend sat down. She saw Angelina's parents and by the look of her things did not go well.

"Well, he knows." Angelina answered.

"And?" Katie asked.

"And, I was right. He hates me. He won't even look at me." Angelina informed. She had tried to get Fred's attention. She stood close to him alongside Ginny and still he would not acknowledge her. Finally, she gave up and joined her friends.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will make up as usual." Alicia said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, you guys fight all the time." Katie added hopefully.

"This is different." Angelina said.

It _was_ different. Normally, she was the one angry with Fred. Normally, he was the one who did something stupid or insensitive and therefore was the one who had to ask for forgiveness. This time it was Angelina who needed it. She actually felt sorry for Fred now, for the first time being on the opposite end. He must really like her to go through this every time. Did he feel like this _every_ time?

* * *

**A/N: **What??? Slytherin Angelina? Uncle Luke??? Well, I rather like Lucius--aside from that whole Death Eater bit. Hmm, that can't be good. I wonder what Fred thinks? 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, I guess I'm supposed to say this. The Huflepuff character Crystal Powers is mine. Though I wish I was JKR and owned all the others. Well, happy reading I hope. Also, this story is going to the end of GOF so there are about three more little chappies.

* * *

"You have to talk to me eventually." Angelina said when she finally managed to get Fred alone. He'd spent two days avoiding her but with the help of Katie and George she managed to be catch up with him. They stood under a large tree overlooking the Black Lake.

"I don't have to do anything." Fred said his arms folded across his chest defensively.

Angelina just rolled her eyes. He was such a child sometimes. "Look Fred, I'm sorry about how my father and uncle-" his eyes sternly flashed to meet hers. "Um, Mr. Malfoy treated you. But, you can't be mad at me for how they behaved. This is why I asked Drake to take me to the Ball in the first place. I was trying to spare you that interaction."

"Drake?" Fred spat out. The last thing he wanted was to hear her pet names for Draco Malfoy.

"Look, Draco and I grew up together." Angelina began. "Our parents are best friends. He's always been like my little brother. They're my godparents."

"Well, your little brother is a right git"

Angelina took a breath considerably annoyed. "I know that my family—yes my family—is not perfect. I'm sorry that they have faults but, everyone is not as righteous as your family-"

"No," Fred yelled. "My _poor _family is not perfect Angelina. We can't afford it. Just like no one in my family could afford to buy their innocence like your condescending father and your Death Eater _uncle _Lucius Malfoy."

Angelina stood stunned. Did he just say that?

They both stood silent for a little while.

Even Fred was a bit surprised by his statement, but he wouldn't take it back. Uncle Luke? He tuned away from her and stood staring off into the Black Lake, clutching his body tight. The giant squid's tentacles intermittently popped out of the water. How could Angelina lie to him like that? Well, she never actually lied to him. She just forgot to mention that her father just happens to be mega-bleeding-galleonaire Angelus Johnson. Oh, don't forget the evil 'uncle' Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy? She grew up with the Malfoys!

Angelina was Griffindor's Princess. She was everything. She was smart, beautiful, and excellent Quiddich player and probably the only girl he and George would concede to. He was having difficulty accepting the fact that Griffindor's Princess was really a Pureblood, Slytherin, trust fund, sodding _Princess_. Fred knew the money thing should not bother him so much but he didn't even have time to learn she was rich before finding out that she was lower Gringott's vault rich. That's not a little rich. That is, like Mr. Malfoy said: a world he could not possibly understand. Here he was worried about the Thirty-seven Galleons, Fifteen Sickles and Three Knuts, that he and George bet Ludo Bagman. That was all the money he had in the world, and less than half of that was his own. What did he have to offer her? No wonder she didn't tell him about her family. No wonder she didn't tell her family about him. It didn't matter. They were from different worlds and the sooner the two of them accepted that the better off they would be. He was not going to set himself up only to be disappointed later. He couldn't get her presents from _Transylvania Threads_. He could barely get her presents from _Zonkos_.

"I guess-I guess that's it then?" Angelina said tentatively.

Fred turned back to see a look in her eyes he'd never seen before. She looked so sad and doe eyed. She looked like she was about to cry. Unlike most girls he knew, Angelina never cried. He couldn't do this if she was going to cry. He quickly turned away from her. "I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders. He kept his back to her and when he heard her gasp at his coldness, his fist clenched tight. He swallowed hard, determined.

Angelina took a breath. "Okay." She slowly turned away and headed back for the castle.

Fred turned to look at her. Damnit! Why didn't she say something? Why didn't she argue? Maybe he did want her to cry after all. At least if she cried he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. He would apologize to her and take it all back. Maybe all they needed was to have a huge blowout argument like they used to and everything would be fine. Why was she walking away? Fine! Walk away. He didn't give a Troll's arse. She wasn't the only girl at Hogwarts. There were lots of girls that would willing to distract him if Angel face—stop calling her that—if Angelina didn't want the job.

Angelina sat beside Fred in Potions class. She mumbled a hello and he might have grumbled something in return. He soon got up and moved to talk to George and Lee. They had not accounted for all the classes they had together, and Alicia, George and Lee were being very uncooperative by not switching partners with them so far in Arithmancy, Herbology and now they had _double_ Potions. Their friends thought or at least hoped that the forced acquaintance would lead to reconciliation as it always did.

"Hey Angie." Cedric walked past her and went to his station, directly behind hers and Fred's.

"Hey." Angelina whipped around quickly. "Hey Ced?"

"What's up?"

"Do you mind switching seats with me?"

"Switching seats?"

"Yeah, and um partners."

Cedric's partner Crystal Powers had just walked in. Angelina didn't want her interference. She couldn't stand her. She was so beastly and she always flirted with Fred. Not, that that mattered to Angelina. She could not care less who he flirted with. But, working with Crystal couldn't be as bad as working with Fred. There was nothing worse at this point.

"So it's true then?" Crystal said, a smile creeping to her face. "You and Fred Weasley broke up? Well, that was fast."

Trying to resist the urge to strangle her, Angelina repeated her mantra: nothing could be worse than having to work with Fred.

"I'll do it." Crystal said dropping her bag on the table before Angelina.

"Do what now?"

"I'll switch with you and work with Fred." She said too eagerly for Angelina's taste.

"Umm."

"You guys are broken up right?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes." Angelina said through gritted teeth.

"So, it shouldn't matter, right?" She said with that simpering fake smile. She had a smug look on her face as though she'd just won something.

Angelina wanted to pounce on her and start ripping her hair out. "I couldn't be bothered." She got up and grabbed her bag. As she began setting up beside Cedric, Fred came back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, uttering the first words in weeks that did not involve an assignment or passing him something. The latter he usually found a way around by asking someone else to ask her to do it.

"I just thought I'd work with Ced from now on." Angelina answered her eyes flickering to him.

Fred just narrowed his eyes and glared at her. She didn't know if it was that _she _was the one to switch partners or the fact that it was Cedric, or . . .

"It's not a problem right, mate?" Cedric said smiling.

Fred felt his fist clench when Cedric called him mate. Mate? Mate? I'm not your bleeding mate you smarmy duffer, he wanted to say. "Doesn't matter to me, _Ced._"

"Good, Fred now _we_ get to work together." Crystal sat smiling as Fred dropped in his seat.

Angelina had to sit behind Fred while Crystal fawned all over him. Crystal kept flipping her hair, her long blond hair, which made Angelina want to pour Bobutuber Pus all over her. She soon began to reconsider the idea that nothing was worse than having to work with Fred.

"Don't worry." Cedric gave her a wink and that warm smile. "You two will make up as usual. Besides, what would Hogwarts be like if you two weren't fighting?"

Angelina couldn't but help return the smile. Her eyes trailed off into the distance and landed on Fred again. "This is different though." She said softly.

Cedric just looked up at her skeptically. He was with Cho now and he loved her and all. But, he couldn't forget how he felt about Angelina. He asked her to the Yule Ball first, even though he suspected she wouldn't go. No matter what, it was always Angelina and Fred. He was the—real—Hogwarts TriWizard Champion and still he didn't have a chance. No, one else had a chance with her—and not from lack of trying. And no bloke, not even Fred, was stupid enough to let a girl like Angelina get away for too long. "Well, I could always nick some toad's blood from old Snape and drop it in Fred's cauldron, if you like."

Angelina laughed for the first time in several weeks. "And ruin your reputation as Hogwarts' perfect student and all around good guy."

"You never know, I might surprise you." Cedric said with a raised eyebrow as Angelina laughed out loud. "I could have a dark side you know."

Angelina just laughed even more and Cedric folded his hands across his chest, in false indignation, before starting to laugh himself.

Fred turned around and glared at them. What did she mean by laughing like that and being so chummy with that duffer Cedric Diggory?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Fred watched Angelina sitting across from him as they studied—him not so successfully—in the Library. She wore her hair curly now and the loose curls flowed down to brush her shoulders. Her head was tilted to the side as she read over her parchment, her quill dangling in the air. She rubbed her temples and swept her hair behind her ear—like she always did when she was trying to concentrate and couldn't. Her fingers reached up to her earring and she absent-mindedly played with it turning it around in circles. Fred looked at the heart shaped gem knowing that it must be a real diamond that easily cost more than what he and George would get—if they ever got their winnings from Ludo Bagman. The charm bracelet on her left hand dangled as she toyed with her earring. Fred didn't notice until now how much jewelry Angelina had. She never wore anything flashy, though. She certainly never wore anything cheap. Most of the time what she wore everyday was so simple that you didn't realize that it probably cost a fortune. He liked the fact that the only wore nice, simple things. He looked for her necklace, a silver chain with a heart pendant that she always reached for when she was frustrated. The diamond in that must be real as well.

Looking at her with an expression that could only be described as longing, Fred felt a sharp jab in his side.

"Blimey, what the hell?" He whispered, rubbing his side.

"Why, don't you just tell her you were a prat and that you're sorry so we can all just move on." George said.

Lee, Katie and Alicia all looked on expectantly. Fred looked away disgruntled knowing this thing with Angelina was causing a strain with his friends but what was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to go crawling back to her like some puppet. Besides, he had very good reasons for being angry with her. He may not be able to recall them all now, but that was simply because he was distracted by this whole Bagman thing and his mind wasn't clear.

It was late and Angelina lay on her stomach on the floor of the Griffindor Common Room. She hated Arithmancy. She was going to fail. She was going to fail all of her exams and her parents would disown her and toss her out on the street, and she would have to sell wares to make a living. Her mood seemed to call for dramatics and she continued to imagine all the interesting albeit unlikely scenes with her parents. They all seemed to end with her selling wares on the street. She wasn't quite sure what 'wares' were, but it was something her grandmother always used to say. Angelina was warm from lying before the fireplace. She brought her body up to her knees and removed her sweater.

Fred sat in the corner of the nearly deserted Common Room playing exploding Snap with Lee and George. He kept looking over at Angelina lying before the fireplace. By, her actions he could tell she was trying to study Arithmancy. They usually studied together. It was the only class that he could actually help her with and not the other way around. Somehow it came easy to him, but he never really cared for grades much like she did. She was so dedicated. Angelina got to her knees and began taking off her sweater. As she did her shirt pulled up revealing her stomach. She threw her sweater on the sofa and lay on her side, playing with her necklace.

"Oi, Fred!" George called snapping him out of his thoughts.

Fred jumped, his hand crashing into their castle causing it to explode.

"Look, you kept this up for long enough mate." Lee said, glancing at Angelina. "You put up a good fight."

"Just get on with it so we can go back to normal, already." George added.

Fred just glared at them as Lee and George rose to leave. They went to bed leaving Fred and Angelina alone in the Common Room. Fred began meandering his way towards the fireplace. As he approached her, Angelina rolled onto her stomach apparently not noticing him. All the rolling around and upset her skirt so much it only covered only about two inches of her thighs. Looking on with clenched fists, Fred swallowed hard as Angelina long legs stretched out like Chocolate Wands. She lay rolling the pendant of her necklace with her tongue and finally took the book and pushed it away from her. She laid her head on her hands, staring out into the fire.

"Expecting someone?" Fred asked, nonchalantly, nodding towards the fireplace.

Angelina didn't need to turn around to know it was Fred sitting behind her. It was a voice she knew by heart. "Oh, you know me. Just a few of my closest Death Eater friends."

I see we have not gotten past that, Fred thought. Well, you did practically call her family You-Know-Who supporters you prat. It's not the sort of thing one forgets easily. And, this was Angelina. Their relationship was built on him doing something stupid, her not talking to him for a while, and him winning her back with his irresistible charm, and relentless pursuit. It was what they did and it has worked for them since first year. Of course this was different. The whole Death Eater thing probably stung a bit closer to home—literally. But, come on _uncle_ Lucius Malfoy. He would be willing to apologize about her parents—even if they were a pair of effing snobs. But, he was not going to pretend that he thought Malfoy was a smashing guy. Still, it had been three months since they'd had an actual conversation: the longest they had ever gone without talking. He missed his best friend. He just sat there silently trying to figure out what to say.

"Is there something you wanted?" Angelina asked, feeling Fred's presence still near her. She turned to face him, her eyes burning with fiery intensity, her face illuminated by the warming glow of the burning embers.

Merlin, she looked beautiful.

Fred nervously toyed with the pages of her Arithmancy book. "Do you need—um—want me to help you? I mean I could, if you want." Thankfully no one was around to see him. At least tomorrow, when he told the story about how they made up, there wouldn't be any witnesses to tell how much groveling he had to do.

Angelina did not respond.

"I've been a prat." He said softly. "I know that."

Angelina sat up with a catlike fluidity and faced him, her expression unchanged.

Fred took the fact that she didn't get up and walk away, or hex him, as a signal to continue. "I'm sorry. I guess I could've handled things much better. But, in my defense you could have to. I mean you didn't tell me about your family being in-the-vaults for a reason. And you didn't tell them about me for a reason. And, I mean-" Ugh, why was this so hard, thought looking away. This was a stupid idea to come and talk to her. He should have decided what he wanted to say and planned it out first, but he wouldn't be Fred Weasley if he made plans. He stood up and held his hand out for her. "Look-"

"You're right." Angelina took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. "You _are_ a prat."

"What?"

"You are one of my best friends, Fred." Angelina began softly. "And even though you get me in trouble all the time, you get me to 'broaden my horizons'."

Fred smiled as Angelina said that. It was what he always said to her when he tried to convince her of some new scheme of his. He did not see how any of this played into him being a prat though.

Angelina continued. "You always make me feel fearless, you know, like I could do anything when I'm with you. I always thought that underneath it all we were the same. These past months have been hell. I mean I've been gutted not being able to talk to you or hang out with you. But, after months of not being with me the first thing you say is I should've told you that my parents have a lot of money. Maybe that _is_ all that matters to anyone. It's all that matters to you."

"That's not true."

"Oh, of course and my Death Eater uncle Lucius."

"I'm not going to pretend that I think he's a swell bloke." Fred argued. "He's an arrogant prat."

"Fine!" Angelina yelled to his surprise. "He _is;_ he is an arrogant prat. He can be a right bastard when he wants to be. And, my father is pretentious and condescending, and aunt Cissy is a snob, my mum is an elitist. All they seem to care about is money and blood status. But, what about _me,_ Fred? When has that ever been me? When have I ever acted like any of that mattered to me? All you have done since you found out was treat me as if I were one of them, as if I acted that way too, as if I were no different. And you wonder why I never told anyone who I am or who my father is. For better or worse it always changes how they behave towards me. I hate it! Why does knowing who my father is change your opinion of me? How does it change who I am? In all the years I've known you I have never thought anything about the fact that my parents have a lot of money and that your parents-"

"Don't have any?" Fred said bitterly. "Thank you, but it's not the same thing."

"Really? What's the difference, Fred? What is the difference between how you've treated me these past few months and how they treated you? I was worried about you meeting them because I knew that would happen. I know how they are. I was worried about them offending you and being embarrassed by _them_. That's why I wanted Draco to take me to my Bewitching, so you wouldn't have to go through that. Drake may be far from perfect, and maybe he's not as strong as he should be. He buys into all that Pureblood mania too much for my liking, but he understands that part of me that I hide from everyone here. You have no idea what it's like to have that constant pressure, and to have the entire family pride riding on your shoulders all the time. You, have six siblings to distract your parents when you get into trouble, you have no idea what it is like to be the only one, to be your parents entire world, and then to be hammered with superior standards and family pride, and legacies, and responsibilities that you did not ask for. So no I didn't want you there, because you were the person—the only person—that made me feel like I was Angelina and not just Angelus Johnson's daughter. You were the only person who I didn't feel like I had to pretend with or be afraid of disappointing. You made me think that I could get away from all that. And I thought that you felt-" Angelina stopped short and turned away from Fred. "If all of that could be forgotten because of money, then there wasn't really anything there at all was there? I mean, if we were really in—then it wouldn't have mattered."

"But," Fred sputtered. He couldn't say anything because she was right. It shouldn't matter that she had Galleons and he had bugger all to his name. Besides, when Weasley's Wizard Weezes took off he and George would be rolling in it. Maybe things would be different then. Then he'd be able to afford goblin made clasps and Dragon skin. Hell, would be nice to be able to buy something new—anything new. Maybe then, he'd he wouldn't have to save for months just to buy Angelina's Christmas or Birthday present. Maybe, then Angelina's dad would not look at him as though he were a house elf trying to date his daughter. But, what did it matter what her father thought anyway. If Angelina didn't care then why should he? But, Fred did care. Angelina was right. Ever since he found out about her family, he had changed how he behaved towards her. But, she never changed. She was always Angelina. And, now she was walking away. She was walking away back towards the dorms and he was letting her. He really was a prat.

"Wait." He called chasing after her. He grabbed Angelina by the waist, whipped her around and kissed her properly.

Angelina stood in shock at first, but she hadn't kissed Fred in so long she couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss seemed to go on forever and Angelina finally ran her hands through Fred's hair sealing the moment in her memory. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away hard.

Fred looked at her stunned, confused.

"Good night Fred." She said soberly and Fred knew by the look in her eyes that she meant goodbye.

**A/N: **Goodbye?? Oh no!!! Is this the end for them? Well, the Third Task is coming up and we all know what happens there. Hmm. Oh, 7&8 take place on that same night and kind of flow into each other.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the Third Task finally arrived.

Angelina looked up to see Lucius Malfoy walking away from the crowd. He clutched his arm as though it hurt. Perhaps, she was bored. There was nothing for them to do but wait for the winner to touch the TriWizard Cup and come out of the maze. There was nothing for them to watch so mainly everyone just socialized. After having to watch that beastly Hufflepuff, Crystal, come over to flirt with Fred right in front of her, Angelina moved away. She talked to Cho and her friends for a bit; Ginny came up to join her, and asked her straight out why she and Fred weren't together. Ginny seemed to take after Fred with the subtlety.

When Angelina finally saw her uncle Luke, she went after him. She was still angry with him after their last interaction, and he never even told her that he would be here. And how did he hurt his arm? Something seemed off. She followed him as he left the pitch, and looked as though he was making to leave the grounds of the school entirely. What on earth was going on? Why would he be leaving in the middle of the Final Task? This was where they would name the TriWizard Champion. This whole thing was too strange. As he got near Hargrid's hut he clutched his arm again and began to pull at the sleeve of his robes. Angelina moved closer to him and as she turned the corner, she saw it. It was right there. Her eyes opened wide at seeing the skull and the snake branded on his forearm.

"No!" She let escape.

Lucius looked up in surprise. "Ina, what are you doing here." He saw the expression on her face. Damn. She had always been the more difficult one of the two. Draco could always be bullied into submission. He stepped forward and reached for her. "Let me explain-" He began.

"No." She stepped back in horror. "Don't touch me."

"I do not have time to patronize you right now."

"All this time?" Angelina said shaking her head in disbelief. "All this time you have been a-a Death Eater? You really are one of them."

Lucius' arm burned again. The Dark Lord was calling him and he was here talking to a temperamental little girl. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the wood where they could not be seen. "Look, Angelina you are seventeen. You are being Bewitched in less than a month. It is time for you to grow up." He said harshly. His voice still didn't raise but it sounded so cold and cruel. He'd never used that tone with her before. It was frightening.

Angelina tried to rid herself of his grasp. He clenched down on her wrist and she gasped from the pain. "How could you?"

"How could I?" He said dragging her forward deeper into the wood. "It is simple nature: the strong dominate over the weak. You are no longer a child. If the Dark Lord is truly back, this Griffindor game that you are playing, and associating with Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors is over. It is time you made a decision and chose your destiny. You are a superior race. It is time you started acting like one."

"You're horrible. All this time—you're horrible."

He thrust her forward releasing her.

Angelina just looked at him in disgust, in horror, as he turned and walked away, his robes billowing behind him. Her chest hurt and her breathing was hard and fast. How could this be true? How could it be that he was a Death Eater all this time? What did this mean? Perhaps, he was wrong. Perhaps, You-Know-Who was not back. She stood staring into the dark at the ghost of Lucius Malfoy after he departed. She began walking back toward the pitch in a daze. Did that just really happen? No. Perhaps, she misunderstood it all. Of course she did. She must have. There must be some confusion on her part or something. Something must be wrong. Uncle Luke was probably just in a nark and took it out on her. It probably didn't mean anything at all. But, where was he going in such a hurry? It didn't matter. It didn't mean anything.

"All right?"

"Huh?" Angelina looked up to see George standing before her. He looked concerned. Still clutching her wrist, she looked around realizing she was back in the stands. She must have been lost in her own thoughts. "Yeah, yeah sure."

"You sure?" He asked. "Because, you look a bit unsettled."

"Um," It was then Angelina finally looked around. She walked forward over the railing looking to the pitch. Dumbledore, Magonogall, Snape, and the other Proffessors stood before the maze in deep discussion. "What's going on?"

"Well, that's the problem now isn't it?" Fred answered appearing beside her.

"What?" She said looking back at him. "Did anyone reach the cup?"

"I don't know." Fred said shrugging his shoulders.

"We saw the light go up," Ginny joined them from behind. "But, no one's come out."

"Oh." Angelina said with an unexpected knot in her stomach.

They all stood there staring out onto the maze for what felt like hours. Finally, there was a shock of white light and Harry and Cedric landed before them, as if by Portkey. The crowd went wild as everyone cheered on the new TriWizard Champions. It was great. Both, Cedric _and_ Harry had won. It was a tie. Both, Hogwarts Champions had won. Some people started a chorus of the school song. There would be no fighting between houses today, no 'Potter Stinks' or anything of the kind. This was a full on Hogwarts victory. They would party in the Great Hall tonight with all four houses—even Slytherin—celebrating their classmates' victory. Confetti and fireworks and Hogwarts flags were flying in the air.

But, something was wrong. Something seemed off somehow and slowly that realization began spreading through the crowd. Harry wasn't celebrating. He'd just won the TriWizard Tournoment and he didn't get up and start cheering or yelling or anything. All, he did was hold on to Cedric's body. Cedric's body? Why wasn't Cedric celebrating either? He'd won too, right? Why wasn't he celebrating? Why wasn't he moving at all? He wasn't moving at all. Why wasn't Cedric moving? Why was he just lying there? Somewhere, somebody screamed. Dumbledore tried to pull Harry off of Cedric's body but crying Harry refused to let go. He looked so desperate. Some one else screamed. Angelina gasped as her hand went to her mouth. Harry yelled something and the name Voldermort rippled through the crowd. Cho had dropped to her knees in tears and was being comforted by her friends. A shiver went down Angelina's spine, and she couldn't breathe. No. No, it was not possible. Cedric? Not Cedric. She just saw him. She just gave him a hug and wished him luck. Cedric's father finally made his way down to the pitch throwing himself on Cedric's body. His body? It really was _just_ his body now wasn't it? He really was gone. Was he really gone? Voldermort?

Professor Moody began dragging Harry away, towards the castle.

"No, no Cedric." Angelina was hyperventilating. Her left hand was still flushed to her mouth and her right was out, hovering, grasping at thin air. What was she grabbing for? She felt a hand envelop hers and an arm around her waist. She was pulled toward them. She laid her head of Fred's chest never for a moment questioning who it was. She knew it was Fred. It could only be Fred. Fred pulled her closer too him and wrapped his arms around her. The stands became eerily silent but for the sobs of mourning. Angelina still could not breathe. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. She suddenly felt very cold. She was sick. Lord Voldermort? Back? The Dark Mark? And, uncle Luke—no Lucius—leaving so abruptly. The Dark Mark? That's how he called them, right? No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. She ripped herself from Fred's arms and ran back towards the castle ignoring his cries behind her.

The wind was cool on her tears as she ran through the grounds. She did not go to the castle directly. Somewhere in her mind, she thought she would be able to find Lucius—uncle Luke—and he would assure her that everything was fine, or at least that he had nothing to do with any of it. But, she didn't. The students were all ordered back to their houses but Angelina had already left by then. She couldn't go back to Griffindor Tower now. She wanted to get away. She needed cool, fresh air. She couldn't be around her friends. Cedric couldn't be dead. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She sat, with her head pressed against the cool stone of the castle, even after it began to rain. There was something about being this high above everything else that was calming. There was something about the cold rain hitting her face, something about being soaked to the core, something about being so cold and so wet and so numb.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Okay this is the last chapter. It's a little fluffy I know but it was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

* * *

Fred stepped out onto the Astronomy Tower. Technically they were still supposed to be in their Houses but Angelina had run away before the announcement and was nowhere in Griffindor House. He knew her though. He knew where she would be though he hoped against it in this rain. He threw his hood up and walked around to top of the tower. Angelina always liked up here because it was so removed from everyone but it still had a full view of all of Hogwarts. It was like hiding in plain sight. He found her sitting her a corner in a little ball. Her head rested against the stone, she was completely drenched.

"Angel?"

She did not respond.

"Angel face, you can't stay out here."

Angelina still did not respond. Staring into the night, her eyes glazed, she looked like she was in another world. Fred just looked down at the sad figure before him. She and Cedric were always pretty good friends but they had gotten much closer this year since they became partners. Of course, that was because he and Angelina stopped being partners. Angelina sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her whole demeanor conveyed protection.

"Angel?" Fred got to his knees and swept wet hair from her face. She didn't even look up. It was as if he wasn't even there. Even though they had not spoken in months, Fred knew better. This was Angelina. This was _his_ Angelina. He knew her better than anyone. She was his best friend—besides George. He swept his arms under her and picked her up.

Angelina did not protest as Fred stood up with her in his arms. He took her downstairs and back to the Griffindor Common Room.

The room was packed but somber when they entered but Fred just walked through the crowd with Angelina in his arms. He walked straight into the Sixth Year boys' dorms and placed Angelina on her feet. She was completely drenched and still had not said a word to him. Lee was in the room and soon commandeered Malcolm Warner and Reginald Slater to leave the room.

"You looked like you need some privacy mate." Lee said leaning back into the door.

"Thanks." Fred said.

Angelina stood before Fred's bed, her waterlogged clothes dripping on the floor. She still had not said a word. Even though, Fred knew that she and Cedric had gotten much closer these past few months but he did not expect that she would take it like this. It was now understood that Cedric was dead. Harry was in the hospital wing with Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley—who loved him like a son—waiting for him to wake up.

It was nearly midnight. Fred went to his trunk and grabbed a Chudley Cannons tee shirt. "Now, Angel face." He began. "I have to get you out of those wet clothes."

Angelina did not respond, but raised her eyes to his sadly. She was tall girl so was only a few inches shorter than him. Fred grabbed her shirt and pulled the sopping mess off of her. She stood there in front of her in her bra—Fred wishing she didn't look so fit. He'd never seen her in her underwear before. Her body was still wet so he grabbed his towel and wrapped in around her shoulders. He dropped to his knees and undid her belt. Her jeans were soaking wet, and he hand to peel them, off of her. Angelina stood still, immobile as Fred took the towel and dried her stomach, back, arms and legs, picked up the Chudley Cannons tee, pulled it over her head and pulled her arms through. He took out his wand and dried her hair, did a warming charm as her body felt like ice and led her to the bed. He put her under the covers and lay beside her. He did a silencing charm on the bed, just incase, but still she didn't say anything. "Just sleep here." Fred whispered, gently stroking her face. He pulled her hair behind her ear.

Angelina just turned around, her back to him, and closed her eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't talk to Fred. Not now. Not after all this. Not after everything. But, she didn't want to sleep anywhere else. She just rolled on her side and lay her head down. If he changed his mind and didn't want her there she would know soon enough.

Fred watched downhearted as Angelina turned away from him and laid her head on his pillow. Sure she was upset, but there was something more going on here than Cedric. He wasn't that much of a prat. Besides, he knew her too well. He pulled the covers over her and moved close putting his arm around her. To his surprise she just snuggled to him. She took his hand in hers intertwining their fingers and let him put his arm around her.

"Oh, Angel." He whispered in her ear as he tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to him, her hair mingling with his face. She obviously was not ready to talk right now so Fred would wait. Just like she had done for him when Ginny was taken in the Chamber. He was not going to pressure her. Angelina always fought back or pulled away if you pressured her. When she was ready to talk about it she would. He just laid breathing in the faint scent of Vanilla, trying to remember that he was supposed to be making _her_ feel better and not the other way around. He could not but help feel more comfortable inhaling her scent and with her soft body in her arms. It felt nice, especially with all this craziness going on around the castle. He just wanted to stay there.

Fred awoke abruptly feeling a hard jab in his chest. Angelina's elbow was planted in his chest. Her face was twisted and she looked uncomfortable. She mumbling '_uncle Luke' _and begging someone to release her. Clutching her forearm, her body writhed as if in agony and after much effort Fred finally woke her.

She sat up stark in the bed.

"Angel?"

Angelina sat trying to catch her breath before dropping her head in her hands.

"It's okay." Fred whispered pulling her close. "I'm here. It was just a dream."

"No." She said uttering her first word to him. She wished it were all a dream. She pushed him away from her and looked down at her feet. "I should go . . . shouldn't I?"

"No," Fred spoke softly and took her hand in his. "You shouldn't." With his thumb, he stroked the back of her hand.

Angelina shook her head bringing her knees to her chest. She shook her head slowly once again looking off as if to another world. "You don't understand."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"You were right."

"I doubt that?"

She almost didn't want to tell Fred but once she started talking she couldn't stop. "He-he's a Death Eater."

"Who?" No way was she talking about Cedric?

"Uncle-" She paused as if it hurt her to say it. "Lucius Malfoy." She said sternly. Her resolve did not last. "I-I saw it. The Dark Mark. On his arm. I saw it just before—I'm so stupid. You were right. I got mad at you but you were right all along. And now You-Know-Who is back. And, and Cedric is dead. And, I come from a family of Death Eaters."

"But, your dad?" Fred tried to ask knowing he would be accusing his girlfriend's father of being a Death Eater. But, then what was she saying about Malfoy?

"I don't know." Angelina turned to him, a desperate look in her eyes. "Isn't that funny? I have no idea if my father is a Death Eater or not. What does that say about my family? How could I not know something like that? How is there even a question? You know your family is good. You would never even have to think about such a thing. I could be related to Death Eaters. I could be related to the people who killed Cedric. Uncle Luke-"

"Lucius Malfoy is a smarmy evil git but-"

"But, he's my Godfather!" Angelina screamed, the tears that finally escaped streaking her face. "He's my godfather, Fred. He and my father are second cousins or third cousins or something. He and aunt Cissy have been best friends with my parents since they were all in Hogwarts together. I practically live with them. I spend summers and Christmases with them. He taught me how to play Qudditch. And do you know why? Because in our first year, you said that girls could never play as good as boys, but no, he said I could be as good as I wanted to be, as long as I wanted it enough. _He_ convinced my father to let me try out for the team, even though my father didn't like the idea of girls playing Quidditch." Her voice softened but her breath became shallow. "And, he always gave the best Christmas presents and Birthday presents because he was the only one who would actually get me what _I _wanted. And, I know all this sounds stupid, but what does that say about me Fred? I always knew he could be a right bastard when he wants to, and he's too hard on Draco, but he was always my favorite. He was always—what does it say if my favorite adult is a Death Eater? What does it say that a person I've known all my life is a Death Eater? How could I not know that? I had to have known that. I grew up hearing Mudblood and Bloodtraitor passed around the dinner table. I mean if he's a Death Eater, then my father could be one too. What does that say if I come from a _family_ of Death Eaters? All I've been taught is to do what my family expects of me. What does that mean if they are Death Eaters? What's going to happen to Draco? When will I-what if-" Angelina could not finish her statement, but Fred understood.

"That's not you Angel face. Fine, even if your entire family becomes You-Know-Who supporters that's not you."

"How do you know that? How do you know if I even have a choice? How do you know it's not just a matter of time?"

"Because, you're you. And, I know you." Fred gently wiped the tears from her face. He was right before: he couldn't stand to see her cry. "Besides, you'd never join up because you're too stubborn to take orders from anyone."

Angelina chuckled despite herself. Leave it to Fred Weasley to get her to laugh even now.

"I'm sorry that I acted all dodgy when I found out about your family." Fred began softly. "But, that wasn't because of you, that was me. Don't let my stupidity or theirs change your opinion of yourself. No one could make you into who they want you to be. You're Angelina effing Johnson. You're too good at being you already to start being anyone else." Cupping her face in his hand, Fred leaned forward and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as her head touched the pillow.

"Fred, do you want to escort me to my dreadful Bewitching Ball?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I think aunt—Narcissa was right. I want to make sure I send them the right message." Angelina lay her head on his chest. "Besides, I don't think I could get through the night without you. I don't care what they want."

Wrapping his arms around her, Fred just kissed her forehead. "Doesn't matter what they want. If you want me there, then I'll be there." Watching her doze off, Fred mumbled something: too afraid that Angelina might hear him to say it out loud.

"I love you too." She replied.

Fred smiled. Even asleep, she still knew him best. "I love you." He said this time in her ear.

"I know." Angelina smiled as she snuggled into his chest finally able to sleep.


End file.
